


Call

by Nyanoka



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka
Summary: His shadow will always wait for him.





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a month or so after the game's release last year, and I wanted to do something more (and longer) with it but that didn't pan out tbh so I was left with this fragment. It's not as particularly shippy as I'd like though, but the intent is there tbh.  
> I contemplated not posting this b/c it's fairly short but while it's a fragment, it ended on a decent enough note for me to post it (the first section anyway), and it's not like I'll do anything else with it. Un-beta'd.

Etched onto the sanctum’s stone like an everlasting scar, the cobalt blue veins flickered, darting and weaving like mischievous children lost in the fleeting cusp between youth and adulthood. The ethereal lights danced along the ancient grey walls, twisting and shying from their mirrored gloom and intermingling with the forlorn shadows like adulterous lovers, clandestine to all but the nosiest of spirits.

The delicate lines moved freely on every surface, diverging and joining and embracing like the scheming lies of a deceitful spouse, and they cast their licentious luminescence across the otherwise unblemished stone, temporally, repetitively, temporarily marring the rock like cloyingly addictive kisses.

Dancing unabashedly along the corridor walls, the veins ran, meeting once more at the quaint heart, the innermost chamber. Here, they converged into one, marking the liquid-filled basin that sat at the center with soft strands of sapphire light, entombing all but callow life.

In the waters of the basin, submerged like a drowned lotus, lay a man with golden tresses, fine like the woven threads of Ariadne, slumbering undisturbed just as he has been for years.

Just as always, the man remained still, neither subconscious motion nor falling breath, only as a silent remnant of a time long past.

Just as always, both the glimmering light and dark shadows wait as they have had for years for the man to awaken. Matters of the outside world did not concern beings such as them, but neither did time.

The shadows in particular wait anxiously, flitting across the wall as the light makes chase. In comparison, it is idle, meaningless movement, unlike that of the ones they made when they followed him.

Just as always, the gloom waits for him.

When the princess’s voice sounds through the once silent sanctum, the shadow rejoices.

When Link awakens, so does his shadow.


End file.
